


Peace

by Little_Firestar84



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Epilogue, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: He’s found peace- but so does she.  Caroline, Klaus, and the distant future.





	Peace

She lives her life like she promised everyone – her friends, her family, everyone who had ever mattered – a long life, lived to the fullest, fulfilling her own dreams (and some of the people she cared about).

She chooses when it has to come to an end , her body lulled to sleep by magic as sun kisses her skin, her body not any longer protected by her Daylight ring – she goes to sleep at night, and by sunlight, when she opens her eyes yet again, she is in her childhood home, her mother crying right before her like they didn’t see each other in a lifetime.

(It’s even more.)

She spends what feels like an eternity in her home, talking with her mom, looking outside from the window at the people existing in a world that’s just _peace_ , until she makes the mistake (but maybe, just maybe, it’s just her subconscious telling her what she’d like to do, to hear, to _see)_ and listen to her voicemail. 

There’ s only one message there, and it’s one she knows by heart, because, when she was still walking the Earth as a vampire, she’d listened to it at least a thousand times.

(If not more.)

_I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world, surrounded by food, music, art, culture, and all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you… maybe one day you'll let me._

She doesn’t know why, but she runs to the door, and turns, looking at the person she had loved the most in her life – her mum – and Elizabeth just nods, smiling at her daughter , giving her all the encouragement the former vampire needs to take the last step. 

She opens the door, and the world outside her home it’s not Mystic Falls. 

It’s New Orleans- _his_ home. 

It’s the Quarter during Mardi Gras, and it doesn’t take a genius to recognize it. She takes a big breath, and steadies her heart as she walks across the street, where he stands, hands in his pockets, smirking, with a carefree attitude that, she bets, he never had in his life. The light of the lamppost illuminates his features in chiaroscuro, and Caroline has never _longed_ for him as she does now.

“I thought you already gave me the tour,” she says, with a smile as bright as the sun, as beautiful and perfect as the last time he saw her – an angel, or maybea princess from some forgotten fairytale.

(One who doesn’t need saving, though- even he’d do everything for her, would always be her knight in shining armor.)

“That was just an appetizer. And the best part is, now you can see New Orleans just like I used to.”He smiles ta her – and her heart clenches, and breaks and yet is filled to the brim, because this is it, what she has always hoped for him, what his siblings, his family and friends had fought so much for – he’s free and full of life and love and with an open heart. 

Klaus offers her his hand, and she accepts it, closing her petite fingers around his warm, rough skin, without hesitation, and together, cuddled on each other’s side, they walk across the crowded streets of The Big Easy, seeing everything he had loved, sharing it together and discovering it anew.

She nuzzles his neck as they eat on the bayou, embraced by the shadows,standing and looking at the ever-changing waters of the Mississippi, and, once they seat on a bench, she falls asleep, her body warmed up by his jacket.

He’s found peace- but so does she. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm asking forgiveness for those of you who love Caroline and Stefan. I have to admit that I've enver shipped them- not too much, at least. I've always enjoyed them much more like friends, or siblings. But, I've left the finale of the story open. Caroline and Klaus could be much more, or, they could be just very good friends, a bit like they were each other's person. How you see this, it's up to you.


End file.
